A Piece Of My World
by after88
Summary: I'm flatmates with Len and Gakupo. Secretly I've always had a crush on Len, but everything falls apart when I decide to confess to him. Yes, these personalities are how I view the Vocaloid characters! If you've got a problem with that then please, close the browser because to be honest I don't care! Enjoy! I am aiming to publish a chapter every Monday with about 12 in total.
1. Chapter 1

I think I'll start from the start. Pay attention now!

Ok… So there's Len. Then there's Gakupo. And then there's me stuck in the middle. Almost literally. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love them both. Len is so sweet and shy and the kind of person that it would break your heart if you broke his. Gakupo is a bit more straightforward with his feelings (unlike me). If he likes someone, my god,_ he'll_ show it (most of the time)!

I've always had a crush on Len, ever since I moved to this town. We were in mostly the same class all the way through high school and everyone always said he had a thing for me. We went to the prom together, though we both made it clear that we should just be friends. As far as I know we were the last to find a date. I went into nuclear meltdown with one week to go and still no dress. I can still remember it now. I had one but Rin (Len's older twin sister) made a harsh remark on it and I took it back to the shop. Forget two faced, more like ten faced! If you ask me, it's no surprise that everyone calls her the 'the daughter of evil' behind her back. I feel sorry for Len because he always does whatever she says. It must be a twin thing because I don't understand it all. Anyway, I had to rush to a charity shop I had seen a nice dress in the window of. It cost me £19.25. The best deal of my life! Anyway I altered it and made it my own and Rin looked pretty miffed because her dress was too small (and probably it was also that Miku had the same dress…). I remember the magical evening. We… Um… Almost kissed! See I'm even blushing now as I think about it. But the thing is it may have been my imagination or that he had just coincidentally closed his eyes, leaned forward and puckered his lips at the same time! Either way I can't be sure! But you know… that's why I hate rain! It probably thought something along the lines of "Oh! Maybe those two are about to kiss! Tut tut tut! That can never do!" and decided to rain on us. Just before they were going to set off the fireworks! Apparently they bought that really expensive brand called Fire Flower or something. Those fireworks make a hell of a display, let me tell you. It would have been sooo romantic!

We left school and managed to get jobs at the same restaurant. The pay is ok, just above minimum wage which meant we could move out of our parent's homes and look for a flat together ('to save money' he told me).

And then there's Gakupo… He was two years above us at school and had always been quite a good friend. _He _was already working at the restaurant and was great at showing us the ropes. His flatmates were soon to be leaving for collage and soon he would have two spare rooms. Guess who got them! Me and Len! Gakupo initially invited me to live with him so I invited Len to live with us too as we were looking for a flat together anyway.

Unfortunately, I was the one who had to cook though for a number of reasons. Firstly because Len ALWAYS puts in way too much spice and my head almost blows off when I eat anything he's made. Secondly, Gakupo either burns it (setting the smoke alarm off whilst I'm in the bath, making me jump out and almost run out the building without a towel on) or just leaves it raw. I'm still not sure if that's on purpose. Thank god they're waiters not chefs! Thirdly, I'm the only one not too tired after work to get up and make something. They're totally terrible at house work so I can't get them to do something like ironing to pay me back. As long as they're not doing it on purpose just because I'm a girl I'm ok with it. If I wasn't there then they'd be eating fast-food all the time and that is NOT healthy.

Also, just so you know, I have a tendency to change my mind quickly without much notice… and that's just _one_ of my bad traits!

They're both great guys, both great friends of mine but I feel sorry for them. I guess I'll get to that later though, I'll write it in the order that it happened. Ok! I'll get on with it then!

It all started a while after we had all settled in. We were content and on my days off I would hang out with some of my friends. Often Gumi would pop by during her lunch break, when she knew I was at work, and "cheer me up". She'd always have something like carrot cake or even just some green tea. It's almost as if she only came to complain about how she wanted to break up with her boyfriend. I always told her she was lucky to have one. She always told me she was _un_lucky!

"I'm such a coward for not breaking up with him." She said one day, with a mouthful of Mont Blanc.

Then Miku would arrive and insist a glass of vegetable juice. If I was in a good mood then she can be quite funny… But if I'm not then I swear I'm this close to punching her, the way she goes on about it.

"Po pi po! Po pi po! Po pi po!" I wish I could just grab her by the hair and smash her face on the table (yes, I'm jealous of her hair… Who wouldn't be?) but… then I'd get fired. But don't worry! I'm not in a bad mood very often!

Another thing is I was supposed to use the hand held computer things to take an order but I've never understood them. They were always like ERROR or I press the reverse or undo button (whatever you call it) and I delete the whole order and have to start again. Eek! My manager, Kiyoteru, _didn't_ like me!... Or so I thought... The way he pushes those stupid glasses up his nose every few seconds as he looks down on everyone… He said he trained as a teacher but couldn't find a job, I think he wasn't looking hard enough. Or maybe he was waiting in that job for someone like me to… "bully". Either way I just wished he'd get another job. Wait a second! I'm going off story!

**Ok so there was me, Len and Gakupo.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a regular Friday. Gakupo would supposedly be out at the whole next day. If I failed then he wouldn't be there to laugh at me. What was I planning to do? I was going to confess to Len how I felt towards him. I had been holding it in for so long. I had always wanted to tell him and I finally felt like I was able to take it if he said no. I was ready.

You know, I did the most idiotic thing I could ever do. I talked to Rin about it, over the phone. I was hinting that I wanted to go out with her brother and asked how she thought he would like me most to confess. Rin being Rin, she gave a vague answer that left me a little annoyed and confused.

She was all like "Don't tell him directly but make sure you get the point across but don't use the word 'love' and don't seem desperate… but you want him to know that you love him a lot and are serious about it."

It seemed obvious that she didn't want me to confess to him.

Within 30 seconds of finishing that conversation (which I had initially thought had gone quite well) I got my first few questions on the issue. My phone beeped with a text.

'Is it true you like Len? I always thought so! You guys make such a cute couple! . ' – Miku

'Don't do it! You'll regret it! Boys are bad!' – Gumi

'Oh, so now you tell me you don't want me to tell anyone!' – Rin

I regretted it. I still do. I was so embarrassed! I would have smashed my phone against the wall if Len had texted me on the matter. Luckily, my phone I still alive to this very day because he never did.

I started to panic. I really did. When I panic I talk to myself. And pace around the room. And flail my arms wildly.

"Maybe Rin'll tell Len not to go out with me and he'll hate me forever and I'll have to move out and I may even lose my job if I can't find a place nearby and I'll have to move back in with my parents but I hate the wallpaper in my bedroom. It gives me a headache just thinking about it. Just when I thought my life was going well something like this happens and-!"

My super depressing thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I jumped off my bed in fright.

"C...Co…Come in…" I said expecting Len.

It wasn't Len though, it was only Gakupo. He came in and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. He just stood for a while. The silence was very awkward.

"There's a rumour going round that you like Len." He asked, avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah. I know…" I said.

"Is it true?"

I blushed and toyed with my hair.

"Yeah, it's true."

He looked at me with such a look of sadness.

"Listen… I…" He uttered under his breath. "I've always wanted to tell you… Um…"

I could barely hear him. There was a pause, another attempt to speak and another awkward silence.

"I love you." He blurted out, taking a step towards me.

"But you just heard me admit that I love Len. I always have."

"I know."

With every word he was coming closer and closer. Once he was about a metre away I sat on my bed as I was cornered. There seemed very little means of escape.

"I've always loved YOU. "

"For how long?"

"Years and years."

"But I've loved Len ever since I moved here."

"I've loved YOU since you moved here."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get rejected by you. I could handle rejection from anyone but you."

He reached out to touch me but I shook him off. This was becoming way too clichéd for me.

"What about Lily? Isn't she who you're going out with?"

"I just broke up with her."

I couldn't believe he was talking about her like that. She was such a shy, sensitive girl. Her heart was going to be broken.

"Weren't you going to her house tomorrow?"

"Well obviously not anymore. I don't need anyone else. I need you."

"But if you loved me then why did you go out with her and all those others too?"

"Did you never notice? All those girls had things in common with you. I was only making up for not having you."

I stopped to think about it. It seemed true. People had always joked and said I would be next of Gakupo's girlfriends because they were always somewhat similar to me. I'd thought it was just the type of girl he liked…

"But I love Len…" I said, turning my head from his intense gaze. "But he'll probably avoid me now."

I could feel the tears welling up. I had built up to it, to telling him for ages and I'd messed up my only chance. I would have been able to face rejection but not like this.

"You don't need him. In fact I wish he'd move out. Why did you say he could live here anyway?"

"You had more than one spare room and you seemed fine about it."

"I was until I overheard him telling Rin that he liked you."

I went scarlet. So Len DOES like me?

"How would you know? It's not like you purposely eavesdropped.

Gakupo went scarlet too. That took away his vicious stare.

"I made a deal with Len that I wouldn't tell you if he kept shut about liking you. But I guess that deal's over now."

"So he does love me!"

"Well I better make a deal with you now."

He sat down on the bed beside me.

"If you tell Len you love him then I'll tell him about this."

"About wha-?"


	3. Chapter 3

**"If you tell Len you love him then I'll tell him about this."**

**"About wha-?"**

Gakupo pinned me to the bed by my shoulders. I was _this_ close to banging my head off the wall.

"You…you couldn't… b… but… You wouldn't…" I stammered.

He leaned forwards and gave me a kiss. I tried to bite his tongue but he anticipated it.

"Naughty, naughty…"

I could feel his intense breath on my neck as he ran his hands through my hair. He began to pull at my clothing.

"Gakupo, no! I don't want you to do this!"

"Do you really mean that?"

I _did_ have a crush on him… but that was _ages_ ago. I'm over him… I'm over him… I'm-

"You're hesitating."

He nibbled at my ear.

"Gakupo. I don't love you. I've always thought of you as a friend." I tried to sound stern but he just laughed.

"Try asking your diary."

"WHAT?"

He pulled my diary out of his pocket, cleared his throat and began to read it.

"7th of January. Dear diary-"

"Don't tell me you're going to use that against me? That was months ago!" I tried to grab it out of his hands but he pushed me back.

"Dear diary. I think I'm in love with Gakupo!"

"I didn't know what I was writing!"

"I don't know what came over me but the other night he gave me a hug because I was upset. What should I do? I can't even look him in the eye without blushing!"

"Please stop it!"

"I love his eyes… And his ponytail…"

"I NEVER wrote that!"

"His hair is so silky and smooth…"

"That's nonsense!"

He closed the book and gave me a sarcastic look.

"I guess I'll make a deal with you then. You let me have my way with you and I won't read this to Len."

"Will you stop me from going out with him?"

"Only if you go against the deal."

I paused.

"What do you mean by, 'have your way with me'"?

"You let me do whatever I want to you and you won't resist."

I paused again.

He planted a soft kiss on my lips. His hair tickled my face.

My head was spinning. I couldn't thing straight. That's the only explanation for my response.

"Ok then."

He leaned in close.

"Look into my eyes and say it."

I looked into his eyes and immediately felt my face blush bright red.

"Ok…Ok then."

"Let's start now, shall we?"

He put the book down and started to kiss me. I tried to sit up but he wouldn't let me. I felt his hand wander up my leg so I tried to squirm away but his grasp was too strong. He had me pinned to the bed, dreading his next move…

The sound of the front door unlocking reached our ears. That could only mean one thing... Len.


	4. Chapter 4

In the surprise of the moment, Gakupo's grip weakened and I managed to free myself.

"I'm home! Is anyone in?" Len called from the hallway.

"Don't say a word." I warned Gakupo, "Len needs to think you're still out. I'll go somewhere with Len, if I can, so you can get out of the flat."

He hesitantly nodded and I left the room.

"Len… Can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked him, leaning my head in the doorway of the kitchen. Len was eating some toast.

"I didn't see you there!" He gave me an awkward smile, "Sure…"

I led him to the living room and we sat on the sofa. There was an awkward silence the resonated within the small room.

"I take it that you heard from Rin that I liked you…" I said to break the silence.

"No. I actually heard it from Miku."

That blabbermouth! URGH!

Len looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I… I want to say… that I… I feel the same way too-"

"YOU DO?"

THANK GOD! That meant the deal with Gakupo _wasn't_ for nothing!

He nodded and took my hand.

"How long have you liked me for?"

"Ages. Since I first met you to be honest…"

"About four years then?"

"Um… yeah."

He looked away from me and sighed.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" I asked.

"When? Now?"

"Y-yeah… if you want…"

"Sorry I need to head out soon. I just came back for something to eat."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"I'd need to check."

"When will you know by?"

"I'm not sure."

"I can make you something to eat if you want…"

"It's ok."

There was an awkward silence as our eyes danced nervously from one side of the room to the other.

Len stood up.

"I'm going to get going, otherwise I'll be late."

"Have fun!" I said and gave him a smile.

"Yeah… I will." He murmured and nodded.

I stood up and tried to give him a kiss but he backed away.

"Let's take things slowly… We don't want to rush into this."

I sat back down and watched Len leave the flat. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a mass of purple peer its head into the living room.

"So Len's gone then?"

"Yeah… He already had plans."

"Ok then. I'm hungry. Make me something to eat."

"No."

"You offered to make Len something."

"Yeah well… I wanted to…"

"But I'm hungry…"Gakupo looked at me with pleading eyes, "please…?"

I sighed and dragged myself to the kitchen with Gakupo on my heels.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not really _that_ hungry. Just give me something light."

I threw a packet of crisps in his face.

"Is this light enough for you?"

He gave me a look of pure hatred but I giggled because I knew he didn't mean it.

"Come here, you little-"

I gave a squeal and grabbed all the crisps and packaged biscuits I could find and pelted them at him. By the end I had to resort to instant noodles and dried fruit. Gakupo was still coming ever closer. I had one last possibility of victory and I wasn't going to lose it. I dived to the fridge and pulled out the nearest eggplant.

"Come any nearer and I'll throw it!"

Gakupo gasped comically and flung himself backwards.

I threw it to him and he cradled it as if it were a baby.

"We should really clean up this place." I said, admiring our messy kitchen. A couple of packets had burst, leaving a very crumby kitchen indeed.

"Correction, _you_ should really clean up this place." He handed me a feather duster from under the sink. I laughed sarcastically.

"Also, I'm still hungry."

"Take your pick." I pointed to the miscellaneous food on the floor.

"Make me a cheese toastie."

Clearly, I had my work cut out for me.


End file.
